


loving a shadow

by JustKeepWriting



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, feel free to makes some prompt request, knock yourselves out!!, no nsfw though, this will be a series of reader one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepWriting/pseuds/JustKeepWriting
Summary: There was one thing for certain: they both dearly love you.





	1. you'll be happier

_Summary: They escaped, but you've moved on._

* * *

 

They went through hell and again to get back to you.

The lab coats experimented on he and It, keeping them down there in the dark. They probed him, stuck needles in his veins, drugged him into a dreamy haze where he would lose all sense of time and self. And  _the pain._  The pain was constant. The pain, was never ending.

This made it much easier for them to inflict their wrath on the lab coats. They’ve done terrible things. Terrible, bloody things to escape and return to you.

Every hellish second he endured down there, he thought of you. He fiercely held onto the image of your face in his mind’s eye. They were trying to take away his humanity, but they couldn’t take away his memories.  Those quiet moments where the lab coats left him in the darkness, Eddie would recite to himself what you looked liked. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh. Fantasize what you were doing, without him.

And now, he and It clawed their way out. They didn’t even stop to consider if you would accept them. He is It as much as It was He. They were one. And you loved Eddie. It would be only natural, if you loved them both. A foolish fantasy, but they both blindly believed it.

Eddie should’ve known better.

Creeping over the rooftop, they see that your home is below, so tangibly close. The thought of seeing you, drove them senseless. They would’ve swooped into your window, if they didn’t notice you standing outside the entrance.

You’re not alone.

The other man is tall. From Venom’s angle, they couldn’t see his face. They could see the way he’s  _touching_  you. He’s cupping your cheek. Your cheek.  _You_. Theirs. He’s touching what is  _theirs_.

White hot rage blinds them. An animalistic growl froths from their lips. Its claws snap grotesquely into an impossibly longer length. It crouches similar to a lion, ready to pounce on its prey, the moment you would go inside. But you didn’t. You stayed outside, talking quietly to this stranger. The stranger whispers something back into your ear.

They watch, helpless, when you burst out laughing from what he said.

And then you pull him in for a kiss.

Up until that moment, they never felt such a great magnitude of  _hatred_ for one individual.  _That_ man. It should’ve been them. It should’ve been  _them_ , kissing you. It should’ve been  _them_  you are smiling at. The primal part of them rages, howls, and demands for his blood.  _That_ man’s blood will be painted on the walls, wiped off the face of the earth because they wanted him to.

 _ **OURS. OURS. OURS.**_ The Other screams senselessly in their head. Its rage nearly drowns Eddie, and he would’ve given in, if it weren’t for that expression on your face.

You’re  _smiling_ at this other man. This isn’t a typical smile. Eddie would know.

It’s the way you looked at  _him_. Starry and bright eyed, you would look at him with shameless love. Your smile is dazzling in its own right, and this smile alone brought Eddie to his knees. Whenever you looked at him like _that_ , he - he hated himself  _less_.

And now you’re giving this smile to another man.

Eddie wrestles control back from the Other. He knew what he needed to do. He can’t let It win. They had to leave. Leave you be to your new life. Even if it’s without them. The Other doesn’t back down so easily.

**_DO NOT LIE, EDDIE. WE WANT THEM. WE NEED THEM._ **

Of course, it was right. They both craved, desired, and  _loved_ one person in this entire world - you. It was you, always you.

**_WE CAN TAKE WHAT WE WANT._ **

_But not you._ He reasons with the symbiote. You are not an object. They couldn’t simply  _take_  you. He loved you, desperately. He loved you so much, that it finally manifested into an obsessive and twisted version of itself in the Other. It was he, just as much as he was It. And it was their duty to protect you - even from themselves.

**_IT WILL BE EASY. SO EASY. WE CAN RIP THAT MAN APART INTO STRIPS OF MEAT. WE CAN MAKE [NAME] SO MUCH HAPPIER THAN THAT MAN. WE CAN -_ **

_No._ Eddie pushes back with a surge of mental strength. The Other backs down. Seizing this chance, Eddie flees the scene while he still could. Before he returns to the shadows, he throws one last look over his shoulder. You and the man are going inside. He can hear your laughter, farther away than ever. It beckons him, but he turns away.  

An emptiness swallows his chest.

 _They’re happier this way._ Eddie promises the Other.

“You’ll be happier.” He says out loud this time, to further convince himself. But he knew. They both knew.

It was a hollow statement.


	2. cwtch

_cwtch - (n.) An untranslatable Welsh word for hug — A safe haven given to you by the one you love._

* * *

You knew something was up when Venom came home tonight. 

It is quiet, and it didn’t greet you with slobbery kisses or bone crushing hugs. Upon crawling through the window, it went straight to your side. Wordlessly, it buries its face into the crook of your neck. Its wickedly sharp teeth scrapes against your skin. A faint whine emanates from Venom, as it softly nuzzles your neck.

Concerned, you set down your book, and begin stroking its back.

You can never get over how strange Venom’s skin felt - cool and rubbery, but slightly pleasant. It purrs, relieved from your touch. 

“Something wrong?” You ask, planting a kiss on its shoulder.

Venom only shakes his head, and wraps its arms around you. 

For what it’s worth, you hug back tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabbles are fun!


	3. chocolate cake and sloppy kisses

Honest to god, you love Eddie, but it’s going to take time for you to get used to his freaky alter ego, Venom. 

Yeah,  _that_ Venom. Venom, classified public menace who casually eats human brains for fun,  _Venom_. To be fair, Eddie and that thing only target ‘bad people.’ But the way they go about  _disposing_ bad people…it always brings chills down your spine. You try not to think about it too much.

Eddie is still the man you loved, and nothing can change that - not even a freaky alien sentient BDSM costume could change that. At least, you’d like to think this. 

You do your best to treat your boyfriend the same way you did before, but things are definitely  _different_. For one thing, Eddie doesn’t sleep at night anymore. He and Venom go out for…’hunting.’ 

And when Eddie does return from these hunts, he doesn’t try to hide the evidence of his night activity. You can see the bloodstains on his clothes, and smell the revolting scent of gore clinging to his skin. Whenever he returns to you like that, you always force him to take a shower.

The cherry on top of it all, is that,  _Venom_ became apart of your life.

It’s like a shadow that darts off in the corner of your eye. When you’re up especially late at night, you manage to catch glimpses of a monstrous black-shaped thing crawling through the windows and prowling through the apartment. So far you’ve never attempted to strike a conversation with it. You love Eddie, but you’re not sure if you could say the same for the symbiote. 

That all changed though, when you decided to bake late at night.

Humming, you pour about three cups of flour into a bowl. Bursts of white cloud explode in the air. Flour is already dusting your cheeks and hands. Faint music crackles from the radio. You left the window wide open for the chilly night breeze to come in. It’s a peaceful Friday night. 

Also, a perfectly good time to bake some good old fashioned chocolate cake. 

You meticulously measure salt, baking powder, cocoa powder, and sugar, dumping them all into one huge bowl. You stir until the contents become a subtle dusty brown. Satisfied, you begin to work on your wet ingredients. Cracking eggs, adding vanilla extract, oil, milk and what not. 

Baking has always been second nature. You already memorized the recipe by heart. Eddie especially loves your cooking. It always made your heart swell when you would see his tired face light up after a bite of some cake you made. 

Speaking of Eddie, you wonder if he was going to come home late tonight. Maybe you’ll be able to surprise him. 

In ten minutes, you perfected and created the batter. You might’ve made too much, though. The batter had to be spilt between two bowls. You shrug to yourself. Eddie always had a big appetite. You’ll manage. Turning to the shelves, you dig around for some pots and pans. 

As you’re searching, you hear something shuffle behind you. It sounds like someone is licking away at something - 

You whip around, just in time to see Venom’s misshapen and sinewy figure hunched over a bowl. It’s freakishly long tongue is madly lapping away at one of the chocolate batter bowls. If you don’t do something quick, you’re sure the symbiote would go for seconds.

 _“Venom!”_  You shout, forgetting all fear and common sense for a moment. 

You march over, and snatch the other untouched bowl. Venom stops its gorging and a growl vibrates from its chest. You back away, and brandish your cooking spoon as a weapon.

“No! That’s not for eating!” You scold, and lightly smack the space between Venom’s eyes. 

They both narrow, and the growling intensifies. It edges closer to you. Reality comes crashing back, and you suddenly remember who you’re trapped in the kitchen with. You raise your hands defensively and slowly put down the spoon. Venom paces towards you, flexing its claws.

“ **MORE. WE WANT MORE.** ” Demanding, it snaps its jaws open and close to prove its point. 

“ _No_.” Somehow you managed to speak without screaming. “I’m baking something, and if you eat the rest of this batter, then there’ll be no chocolate cake for any of us.”

The creature pauses, and tilts its head.

“ **CHOCOLATE…CAKE?** ” It repeats, sounding almost in awe. Venom lowers its head to sniff at the liquidy batter. You hold the bowl farther away from its face, just in case. “ **YOU CAN MAKE…CHOCOLATE?** ”

“Erm, yeah, sure thing big guy.” 

A tentacle like tongue is dragged across its fangs. Saliva begins dripping uncontrollably out the sides of its mouth. Its smile grows impossibly wider.

“ **THEN MAKE. MAKE CAKE.** ”

Would saying ‘please’ kill it? You try to hide your fear by rolling your eyes.

“Okay big guy, wait it out, will you?”

You turn your back, and will yourself to stop shaking. It won’t hurt you. At the end of the day, it’s Eddie, right? So they both won’t hurt you. It’s just super,  _super_ surreal and freaky. 

Venom hungrily watches from the corner of the room, as you pour the batter into a pan and shove it into the oven.

“ **WHERE’S CAKE?** ” It hisses, craning its head towards the oven.

You put your hands on your hips.

“It has to cook. We both have to wait now.” You secretly wish the symbiote would go away and give back your Eddie, but from the looks of it, this monster will wait out the chocolate cake.  _Just only about an hour you need to spend with this thing. Not a big deal. You can do this_. You try psyching yourself up. You just have to kill some time. 

Icing! You can’t forget icing. You turn your back to Venom, and delve back into the cupboards. It’s surprisingly keen and quiet, watching you move around the kitchen. Your hands fly as you dump powdered sugar, cocoa powder, and melted butter into a bowl. You rapidly begin to stir. 

 _Don’t look. Don’t look_. You chant to yourself, but you can feel its wicked pale gaze burning into your temple. Your hands shake so much, you spilled some icing on your hand. 

“Damn.” You curse, and try brushing hair from your face. You only succeed in smearing more icing across your cheek. “Just fantastic.”

Deep in thought, you fail to notice Venom creeping in close. You sigh, setting the bowl down so you can wash your hands. You then turn around at the worse possible timing. Venom’s gaping maws wide open, a prehensile tongue snaking out its mouth. You freeze up completely. Your heart practically stopped. 

You shut your eyes, expecting for its mouth to chomp off your face. 

Instead, something warm and wet slobbers your cheek. You gasp and your eyes fly open. Venom is close to your face, licking your right cheek. Then, he moves on to your hands.

His lengthy tongue easily licked away any icing you had on you. It faintly tickled. You tried not to giggle while Venom was cleaning you up. This should’ve come off as unsanitary and slightly disgusting, but contrary, it actually feels a little pleasant.

And you can’t help but notice the way Venom held you. Its caresses are gentle and soft. Needless to say, this treatment is something you wouldn’t expect from something as monstrous like Venom. Maybe you misjudged its character.

After a minute, its finished, and Venom backs away. It tenderly traces your cheek.

“ **SWEET.** ” It grinned, licking its lips. “ **YOU TASTE SWEET, LITTLE CRUMB**.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, make some requests! want the next one shot to be angsty? funny? just request away in the comments y'all! i'll try writing it when i have the time =D


End file.
